Uchiha & Senju
by Soran Ibrahim
Summary: What if things went differently than it was supposed to be? what if there was another container in Konoha? what if there is a hidden truth behind the Uchiha and the Senju? what if someone is trying to mend that truth and return the torn family together?


Hey. I just wrote this story today.. took me about 6 hours. So... be grateful!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only the Oc's.**

**Also this Fic is to describes a certain scenario between the Senju and the Uchiha, and how things MIGHT HAVE ended up!**

This first chapter is merely an introduction to the story and to explain few things that were not in the manga. Meaning, all that's here is written and based on the manga's info! so if you got something to complain about, take it out on Kishimoto!! I'm just using what he did and giving you people a more detailed explanation that will be of use for the story.

The pairings are not decided. You can vote for the Pairings for Naruto, Sasuke and the Oc that's going to be a container as well. This story revolves around the relationship between the Senju and the Uchiha. But it will need some time and few chapters until everything is explained and clear. So be patient, I don't want to ruin the story. So I'm going to take it slowly and take my time explaining the events.

Constructive criticism is welcomed!

if I made any spelling mistakes or any of the sort, leave a PM. Don't flame!! if you can do a better job at this, then be my guest a give it a try.

**Rating might change due to language and such!!**

* * *

Uchiha, Senju. That is the name of those clans.....

Long, long ago. The Sage of the Six Paths had saved the world from the mighty ten tailed beast, dividing it, ripping it's soul into nine lesser ones, thus giving birth to the nine Bijuu's. The great Sage had entrusted his two sons with the responsibility of guiding the people towards peace and maintaining it along side him. He also told them to keep an eye on the Bijuu, and never deal with the Bijuu alone. While proficient alone, they were ten times stronger when fighting together. They completed each other in every meaning the word held. The elder was said to have inherited the Sage's eyes. He was blessed with the power of his chakra and his spiritual energy, while the younger inherited his father's body, graced with his willpower and physical energy. The Sage would not have asked for better sons. Knowing that even after his death, his sons would not disappoint him, and would take the helm after him and continue to oversee the peace.

Then it came. The day that the Sage had to bid his farewells to his sons and loved ones. It pained him, seeing his sons crying and heart broken. But it could not be avoided, for all the power this great man held, he was still but a human. And all humans are destined to wither and die at one point, that's the way of life, the old generation giving way to the younger. He encouraged his sons, told them how proud he was of them and how much he loved them.

In this last moments, he named his younger son to lead the family and succeed him. Thus the younger was named to lead the harmony between the human race and to maintain the peace after his late father. The brothers did as their father has willed. Protecting the people and directing them to an era of peace. But, then it happened. The eldest of the sons was jealous, he was beyond furious. For it was his right to succeed their father. He was the eldest! His feelings grew stronger by the day, and he started to despise his younger brother for taking what was his. Those two young men were the exact opposite when it came to their views. The eldest believed power and strength was the key to maintain peace, while the youngest believed it was love and gentleness.

The eldest challenged his brother to a fight, determined to prove his point. Only to be beaten soundly in front of the spectators. This, only served to fuel the hatred that accompanied the humiliation in the heart of the older brother. And soon, he became obsessed with defeating his brother. The duels and fights became frequent. The eldest brother's behavior even caused his children to grow envious and distant from their cousins. And before anyone knew it, the duels and difference in philosophy caused a rift between the two branches of the family.

To the point that both branches no longer could live along side the other, and each went away from the other. The elder claiming a district in the south, while the younger took one in the north. And despite the countless efforts of the younger brother to reunite the family, his attempts fell on deaf ears, even though his children were supportive to his idea and felt the same sorrow their father felt for the turn of events, and how shattered their family became.

The animosity the elder brother's branch of the family felt was shown more frequently in public. To the point that it was shown even in the rare family meetings between the two branches and in the social events such as celebrations.

The fighting escalated. And soon, it became an open war between the two brothers. Even the children of those two were not spared. That continued for untold generations. People thought those two branches would not stop until one of them is wiped out. Perhaps they were right. But. After two hundred years of countless and endless waring and bloodshed.

The two branches now clans. The direct descendants of the 'Sage of the Six Paths'. The Uchiha descending from the elder of the Sage's kids, while the Senju were descendants of the younger. Both are now led by prodigies. Of the Uchiha, there was Madara, his brother Izuna and their cousin Hikaku. Among the Senju, there was Hashirama, Tobirama and Tōka. With Madara and Hashirama being the leaders of their respective clans, they brought an even greater fame to their clans. And soon, it was common to see members from both clans in a war against the other. If one side would hire the Uchiha, then the other would hire the Senju, and vice versa.

The Senju leader, Hashirama had great love for his clansmen and had a dream of peace. In hopes of saving his clan from the seemingly endless war with the Uchiha. He approached the Uchiha, proposing a treaty. Reluctantly and grudgingly, Madara accepted, because his clansmen were worn out of the constant fighting just as much as the Senju were. None would admit it to the other, even though it was clear. The Uchiha members insisted that their leader, Madara accept, going so far to say that he was self centered and wanted even more and fame and power to the point that he would forsake the clan. But, in the end, Hashirama's charisma proved to be a key to the success of this treaty.

Soon after, the Fire Lord of the Fire Country hired both clans to stabilize the Fire Country's borders. And as time went by, both clans settled in the country of Fire. Thus, founding Konohagakure no Sato. And soon after, other countries adopted this system of one village per country. Though, a matter pressed in the newly founded Konoha, and that was the position of Hokage. The Fire Shadow that would lead them. People chose Hashirama. Angered, that even his fellow clansmen supported Hashirama, Madara left, after his clansmen made it clear that they thought he only wants war and fame.

Years after, Madara returned, now determined to defeat Hashirama, prove his strength, take over the village and place his clan, the Uchiha on top of the ruling chain, for in his beliefs. That is where they belonged. A great battle occurred. Hashirama was gaining an advantage on Madara, which invoked the latter into summoning the strongest Bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. However, even with the strongest of demons on his side, Madara lost.

The will of fire prevailed...

* * *

~~~~~68 years later~~~~~

Konoha was under attack by the Kyuubi for the second time. However, the Shodai Hokage, Hashirama was long dead. He was not here to save his people. The only hope those people had was their Forth Hokage. Minato Namikaze. He lived up to the expectations placed on him, and managed to defeat the Bijuu, but in doing so, he forsake his only son Naruto. The Forth had to seal the beast into his only son and passed away, leaving his son and wife behind.

~~~~~2 years later~~~~~

Another disaster has approached Konoha. The Yamato no Orochi, the eight headed snake attacked. This time, it was the old man Sarutobi's turn to sacrifice himself and save the village.

It was then, when Jiraiya of the Sannin intervened. He brought another Senju. Tsunade, also of the Sannin, took the helm as Godaime Hokage. And as if to mock the Uchiha clan, all five kages were among the Senju and their followers. They were beyond livid.... things were going to change... and on that... they swore their lives.

* * *

Okay, that's it for the first chappie. And yes, two containers, one of them is Naruto. And the Uchiha aren't totally asshats in this story. Meaning, they won't be assaulting Naruto because he's a container, simply put, no major bashing so far. But, from what you just read you know that have intentions of at least getting back at the Senju.

And the Hachibi no Kygyu is also in the story and Killer Be is still it's container. And I promise to give a very reasonable explanation for the Orochi being part in the story and among the Bijuu. Just be patient, that's all I ask.

Again, the pairings are not decided. So you may voice your opinion for Sasuke, Naruto and the OC that's going to be the Orochi container. The story is going to be at least revolving around these three characters as the main characters in the story.


End file.
